A Journey Together
by AWinx
Summary: Ever since she's met them, Jane vowed to be loyal to them and show every ounce of her gratitude with her great strength and loyalty. When danger arises, she accompanies them to go on a thrillingly adventure to search fot the Order of The Stone.


**Hello, my fellow readers. Here is another OC fanfic I've been meaning to post for a while, and probably the only OC story in the Minecraft Story Mode Fandom, since the game's fandom itself is relatively small. It's seriously an underrated game, and I'm quite one of the few that actually enjoyed it regardless of its flaws. It's too bad Telltale Games shut down and the chances of a Season 3 of MSM are low :(**

**Anyways, I watched the Minecraft Story Mode playthroughs just so I could get the details right and when to put Jane. The hard part is that it's a multiple choice game, so I instead chose the popular choices, mostly my preferred ones and other Youtubers'. And I chose Jesse as a male instead. Don't flame me for my choices! **

**Anyways, I tried as hard as I can to flesh Jane out and not present her as a Mary-sue, so please acknowledge me trying! It's okay if you don't like OC stories, just don't go and flame me, because that's just gonna be harassment instead of critiquing. Let us all not be trolls and show some respect for each other, kay?**

**Anyways, enjoy this fanfic!**

* * *

_~ Prologue ~_

Nothing built can last forever. And every legend no matter how great, fades with each time. With each passing year, more and more details are lost until all that remains are myths… half-truths. To put it simply, lies.

And yet, in all the known universe, between here and the Far Lands…. the legend of the _Order Of The Stone endures_, unabridged, as self-evident fact. Indeed, it was only a troubled land that had need for heroes— and ours was fortunate to have, so long ago, four heroes such as these:

_Gabriel the Warrior_. Before whose sword all combatants would tremble.

_Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer_. Whose machines would spark an era of invention.

_Magnus the Rogue_. Who would channel his destructive creativity for the benefit of all.

And _Soren the Architect_. Builder of worlds… and leader of the Order Of The Stone.

These _four_ friends together, would give so much to gain their rightful place as _four_ heroes. Their greatest quest would take them on a dangerous journey to fight a mysterious creature known as the Ender Dragon.

In the end, the Order Of The Stone emerged victorious and the dragon was defeated. Their story complete, they slipped away into the pages of legend.

But when one story ends, another one begins.

* * *

A well-built treehouse stood in the middle of a forest at sunset. There emitted a sound of wood being slammed aggressively, followed by grunts.

"Would you rather fight a _hundred chicken-sized zombies_, or _ten zombie-sized chickens?_" A black-skinned girl asked randomly to her two friends. One friend of hers, a brown-haired boy, who wore a white blouse, red suspenders and blue pants, practiced swinging with his sword on a wooden stand, while her other friend, a girl with wavy brown hair kept neat by a flower pin, who wore a blue blouse, grey vest, blue skirt, black tights, pink and green striped ankle length socks and blue boots, was sitting on her bed, fixing her bow and arrow.

"Just to be clear, you wouldn't have any weapons or armor," the black-skinned girl clarified. "So you'd have to fight them with your hands."

The brown haired girl looked up proudly."I'm always up for a challenge," she stated. "So I would gladly choose ten zombie-sized chickens."

"I knew you would pick that Jane," the black-skinned girl said.

Jane chuckled. "What can I say, Olivia? I'm always ready for something crazy."

"You _are_ crazy."

"You wish." She turned to her male friend, who was still practicing his swings. "What's your pick, Jesse?" She asked.

Jesse took a break from swinging to properly answer the question. "I'd have to go with the giant chickens," he answered.

"Ahh, the easy type I see," Jane teased, a half-smirk on her face. "Simple as you."

"_Hey!_ At least let me explain," Jesse continued. "Anyways, I'll go with giant chickens not because I want to or because I think it would be easy… but because they would be an abomination."

Jane shifted in her seat, impressed. "Cool choice."

"Imagine their giant feast." Olivia added.

"Like I said… an abomination." Jesse finished.

"Well if that's the case, I think you and I are gonna have a fun time slicing and shooting those giant chickens," Jane remarked, still fixing her bow.

Jesse chuckled as he continued swinging at the stand. "_And_ obtain more supplies necessary for our survival."

Olivia, holding a redstone, walled over to the corner of the room. "Soo.. I've got a daylight sensor on the roof…"

"Mmm-hmm…" Jesse mumbled in response, practicing his swings.

"And if I did this right, these lamps should turn on once it gets dark." Olivia continued.

"Mmm-hmm." Jesse mumbled again, in a more cheery tone.

"That's great, so we wouldn't have to worry about sleeping in the dark at night," Jane said, holding up her arrow and examining it.

Olivia placed the redstone dust on the slime block. "I didn't want to just leave Reuben here with nothing while we're at the building competition." She told them.

"He's coming with us," Jesse said, moving away from the stand. His pig, Reuben, played with the stand from behind.

"Really?" Olivia questioned.

"Why not?" Jane replied.

Olivia shrugged. "Yeah, but…"

Jesse placed his sword away. "What kind of question is that?" He said. "Of course he is."

"Don't you think that's a bit… harsh?" Jane asked, standing up and putting her bow and arrow away. "Reuben's a pig, but he's part of us. _He's a member of the team._" She looked at Reuben, who looked at her affectionately, grateful for standing up for him.

"Jane's right," Jesse agreed. "Forget the fact he's an animal… he's just as human as us in some sense?"

"Okay you two, I'm not saying he shouldn't come. I'm not…," Olivia defended. "... but don't you think it's a little weird that you take him with you everywhere you go?"

Jesse and Jane looked at Reuben wandering around while listening to Olivia go on. "He kind of… makes us look like… I don't know… amateurs."

Jane petted Reuben gently, rubbing his back. "Realistically speaking, there is nothing wrong with taking animals with you everywhere you go," she said. "They're _pets_, for a reason."

"Yeah, like she said…" Jesse said. "He's my wingman. People always wanna talk to the guy with a pig." Reuben grinned gleefully at that.

"You mean talk _about_ the guy with the pig," Olivia corrected. "Like, 'Look at the weird guy with the weird pig. How weird.'" Reuben raised an eyebrow at that. As for Jesse, he didn't look very pleased. It was his wingman and pet after all, so he wouldn't take any doubts or insults directed at him, even from his friends.

"Come on Olivia, I don't think they both like what you said," Jane said, crossing her arms. "Like I said, I don't really see what's the big deal about bringing a pig along…"

Olivia faced her. "Woah, hold on Jane. Before you get mad, I don't mean any harm from what I said," she assured. "I don't mean anything by it. I'm glad he's coming."

She then turned around, facing her back at them. "I just don't want to give people one more reason to call us 'losers.' I'm getting tired of it."

"We are _not_ losers, Olivia," Jesse objected.

"We _lose_ all the time. It's what we do." Olivia persisted.

"Okay… okay! That might be true." Jesse said.

"Seriously?" Jane asked. "If that's a fact, then it infuriates me. I feel like I wanna punch someone that makes fun with us.."

Jesse raised his hands. "Woaaah, easy on the anger," he said, a bit intimidated. "Just go punch a tree to vent out your anger out, so that we wouldn't have to worry about getting into trouble for some needless violence."

The brunette grumbled in response, knowing he had a point. "Okay, okay, you're not wrong there.."

"Anyways," Olivia said. "I can't remember the last time we've won anything."

"But if that's the case…" Jesse remarked. "... it means we _win_ at being _losers_."

"So in retrospect… at least we're winners at something," Jane then smiled. "... I like that."

Reuben squealed in delight in response, while Olivia chuckled, smiling. "Alright, fine."

Jane patted Olivia's shoulder. "See? You just gotta think positive."

"Yeah, I know that. I've been knowing that." Olivia said.

Suddenly, the quartet (if you count Reuben) heard a hissing sound from beneath the treehouse. Reuben squeaked in fright while the others stiffened. "Did you hear that?" Jesse asked to make sure he wasn't the only one. Seeing their frightened looks and stiff stances, he cautiously walked over to the trapdoor.

"_Oh no._" Olivia muttered in fright.

Jesse kneeled closer, still trying to inspect what's beneath the trapdoor. Jane became paranoid. The trapdoor suddenly burst open, and something emerged from it.

"_Boo!_" A tall and strangely buff creeper spooked them.

"_Aauuuuurgh!_" Jesse screamed in fright, backing away. Reuben, startled, fell over the balcony and into the ground.

The creeper suddenly laughed. It took off it's mask, revealing a black-hairedhuman. He was just disguising as a creeper to scare his friends for amusement. "Oh man, you guys totally freaked out! That was awe-"

Reuben charged at him and hit his legs in anger. They weren't very happy with his prank. _At all._

"_Dude, what the heck?!_" Jane yelled.

"_Axel! What's the matter with you?!_" Olivia was glaring at him.

Axel looked at his legs. "Great, now I'm going to smell like a pig at Endercon," he said. He looked at Reuben questioningly. "I thought we were buddies!"

As for Jesse, his anger washed away rather quickly. "Cool mask," he complimented.

Axel seemed to be grateful that someone wasn't salty about his little prank. "It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah, very convincing." Jesse then shot him a dirty look and put his hands on her hips. He _was_ salty too.

"The look on your faces.." Axel mumbled.

"I would have shot you with my bow and arrow thinking it was a real creeper," Jane said. "What would have happened to you then?

"I… would have shielded myself?"

"... Unbelievable."

The anger then washed away (for real). "Did you bring the fireworks?" Olivia asked.

"Of course I did. I even brought something for the little guy." Axel brought out a set of an Enderdragon costume.

"Nice." Jesse said.

"You brought _Reuben_ a _disguise?_" Olivia asked.

Jane seemed to finally cool down from the shock. "Well, the prank aside…." She took a look at the costume. "... It's… okay, I guess?"

"Just okay? Really?" Axel was putting the Enderdragon costume for Reuben. He was expecting a more positive response.

"Well what were you expecting me to say, big guy?" Jane snarked. "Well overall, Reuben seems to fit."

Axel was putting the Enderdragon costume on the pig. "We're going to a convention," he said. "_Somebody's_ gotta wear a costume."

When he finished putting on the costume on Reuben, the pig gleefully ran around the room in his new costume. He seemed to enjoy it one bit.

Jane smiled. "Liking it, little guy?" She asked.

Reuben squealed happily in response. Jane patted his back. "Wow, nice choice Axel."

"Hehehe, I tried," Axel bashfully responded, scratching the back of his head. "I thought that an Enderdragon costume would look so cool on the little guy."

"He looks awesome," Jesse said, eyeing Reuben.

"It only took me like a million hours to build it," Axel told them.

"All right, alright." Jesse said.

"That's some dedication right there," Jane added. "Dedication to making Reuben look cool. _Scary_ cool."

"You said it." Jesse agreed.

The black-skinned girl turned to Axel. "You definitely brought the fireworks, right?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Waiting on you guys," Axel walked to the trapdoor where Olivia and Jane were waiting.

"See? _Now_ he's your wingman." Olivia playfully said.

"Stop." Jesse sarcastically replied.

Axel proceeded to climb down. "Hurry up and grab your stuff!"

"We'll meet you downstairs, okay?" Olivia said.

Jesse nodded. "Okay!"

"Don't take too long!" Jane yelled out, climbing down the ladder.

"I'm not planning to!"

* * *

"You seriously brought your bow and arrow with you?" Axel questioned, looking at his friend's bow and arrow.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" She replied. "I never go anywhere without my bow and arrow. It's my prized weapon, and I bring it in case of emergencies."

"Well is Endercon an emergency?" Axel asked.

"... Well the way there is," Jane said. "_If_ we do make it there before the sun goes down."

"Relax, we will make it there on time," Olivia assured.

"... Gee, it's been a while since I was genuinely excited for Endercon," Jane said. "Now I'm officially pumped up!"

"What do you mean by "been a while since I was genuinely excited'?" Olivia asked. "You mean that you weren't that excited for Endercon back then?"

Jane shrugged. "Well… yeah," she admitted. "I wasn't too hyped about the past Endercon because… you know."

The two friends understood the context of her words, obviously because they were there with her during those past few cons. "To be honest, yeah. I know how you feel." Olivia said.

"Ditto." Axel agreed.

Then Axel confidently raised his fists up. "I can feel it this time, guys. We just gotta put our minds to it!"

Olivia and Jane proudly nodded. "Right!"

"And I hope this time we won't have to be swayed by Aidan and his Ocelot goons," Olivia mentioned. "Those guys basically exist to mock us to no end. For no reason at all."

Jane nodded. "Even seeing them from a far eye is enough to anger me. They're just that bad."

"Man, I would love to see the look on their faces if our creation for this Endercon wins this time," Axel imagined, a wide grin on his face. He was even more hyped about this Endercon from that thought.

"If we want that, we definitely have to work harder this time," Olivia told them. "With pure dedication and functionality."

"And something fierce!" Jane suggested cheerfully.

"Yeah! That too." Axel agreed.

Then, Axel added, "Speaking of fierce, I have something crazy to tell you guys about this year's Endercon."

Olivia and Jane looked at him, intrigued. "Well, Jesse and even Reuben should be here to know. They deserve it!"

Then they heard the sounds of footsteps climbing down the ladder. Olivia looked up. "Finally! I thought you were gonna stay up there for more than two minutes."

Jesse, holding Reuben with his arm, placed him down and scratched his head. "Sorry. Was busy picking out stuff."

"No problem with that." Jane said casually.

"Okay, that's everything." Olivia said.

"Let's roll." Axel declared.

Olivia started at him. "Yeah dude. Roll."

"That sounds pretty cool." Jane complimented. Olivia just stared at her. "What?"

"Let's go." Jesse commanded.

Soon, the quintet (counting Reuben) began making their way to the Endercon. And this time, they were walking to it with positive thoughts and utmost positivity.

Now that Jesse and Reuben were here, it was time for Axel to tell his friends the crazy stuff. "I heard a pretty juicy rumor about the building competition, but you guys have to promise not to say anything."

"Okay." Olivia casually said.

"Lips sealed." Jane said as well.

"Also, it's in two parts," Axel said. "Each part more exciting than the last."

Jesse couldn't keep his curiosity waiting any longer. "Spit it out, Axel."

Axel then proceeded to the point. "Part one. The special guest at this year"s Endercon is none other than _Gabriel the Warrior_ him-freaking self!"

Olivia, Jane and Jesse's eyes were as large as saucers. Never in their lives had they had the opportunity to meet a celebrity or a legend, and from what Axel has told so far, this was a _crazy_ opportunity.

"_Holy cow, are you freaking serious?_" Jane wanted to make sure that she— her friends heard it correctly.

"Heck yeah I'm serious!" Axel said.

"Woaah… what's part two?!" Jesse asked excitedly, eager to know the other good news.

"Part two. According to my sources, the winner of the building competition's gonna get to meet him!" Axel finished.

Their eyes grew wider. "Well tickle me silly, if that's the case...then I have another reason to be pumped up for this year's Endercon!" Jane chirped, raising her fists proudly.

"Amen to that." Olivia said.

"It doesn't mean anything if we lose," Axel said. "But if we win… oh man, this would make up for all the losing."

"A ten-fold." Jane added.

"No— Given the situation, I think a _hundred-fold_ is a more appropriate number." Olivia corrected.

Jane raised her finger playfully. "Definitely."

"Meeting Gabriel would be a dream and an honor," Jesse said.

"Totally. He's awesome," Oliva piped up. "It'd be amazing to meet him."

"This is like, a once in a lifetime opportunity we would meet someone as legendary as Gabriel." Jane added.

Axel looked at Reuben. "Reuben better be careful in that costume," he said. "The last time Gabriel saw a dragon, it didn't end well."

Olivia looked around suspiciously, eyes narrowing. "Sooo… does the 'source' of yours make posters for a living?"

Axel looked confused. "Huh?" The gang stopped. They saw Endercon posters plastered everywhere on the trees. One of them was a _Gabriel_ poster.

The buff guy scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, my source, uhh… doesn't uh.. exist," he came clean. "You guys are my only friends."

"Understandable." Jane said.

Jesse then spoke up. "Guys, let's stay focused. We have a competition to win."

The quintet began walking again. "We _never_ win," Olivia said. "And this year we've got Reuben with us."

Reuben squealed, confused. "We basically have no chance." The black-skinned girl finished.

Jane frowned. "Come on, Olivia. What happened to all that positivity?" she questioned, slightly disappointed. "I think it might have went down the drain."

"Well yeah, but…"

"Faith, Olivia," Jesse assured. "A little slice. A silver. A portion. Just a little faith. That's all we need."

"Also, I'm hungry… to win." The boy finished.

Jane laughed. "You just spoke my mind dude," she chuckled. "Great minds think alike."

"Yeah!"

"No, no, I'm with that," Axel said.

The majority of positivity from her friends seemed to ease her a bit. "All right."

Jesse then realized something. "Wait a minute… wait a minute… we're thinking about this all wrong!"

His friends looked at him. "The point of the building competition isn't just to build something," he continued. "You have to do something to get noticed by the judges."

"But isn't that technically the point?" Jane asked, confused.

"What I'm saying is… that building isn't entirely necessary, just as long as we attract attention from the judges!" Jesse clarified. "It's not just building—it's creativity."

"Oh."

"Okay, then," Olivia seemed to get his point. "So how do we do this?"

The quintet stopped to pay attention to their leader. "We don't just build something functional," Jesse said. "We build something _fun."_

"After we finish the fireworks machine, like we planned—then we build something cool on top of it." He instructed.

"You might be onto something," Olivia said.

"We might wanna try hooking the judges though. Not only fierce and creative, but perhaps something crazy and mind blowing." Jane suggested.

"Ditto," Axel agreed. "If we want to get a reaction out of judges, you build something scary. So I say we build a creeper!"

"Wouldn't an Enderman be better?" Olivia thought otherwise. "I'm more scared of Endermen than creepers."

"Well… I'd have to go with Olivia on this one," Jane said. "Not only they are purely dark skinned and abnormally purple-eyed, but they have crazy teleportation abilities and you never know when one can get you!"

Axel slumped, frowning. "Come on, not you too Jane," he complained. He was lowkey hoping for her to side with him.

"Well that's just my opinion."

"They both have their moments. Both pretty scary."

"Then again, you scared the crap out of us with a creeper today," Olivia joined in.

"... Let's build an Enderman." Jesse decided.

Olivia and Jane stood proudly, grinning. Axel was disappointed, he didn't bother to sugarcoat his words. "Awww… Olivia and Jane's thing?"

Olivia stared at him. "Are you whining?"

Axel tried to mask his whining. "No, I was saying awwwwesome."

The brunette wasn't easily fooled. "Just deal with it," Jane bluntly said. "We will do yours next time."

"Yeah," Olivia said. Then she turned to Jesse. "I think this is the first time we've decided on something before getting to the competition."

Jane nodded. "We made the mistake of thinking out of the box and failing miserably. But I don't think that will be the case this time."

The black skinned girl nodded in agreement. "Think we've got everything we need?"

Jesse smirked. "It wouldn't hurt to grab a little more."

Jane hit her fists excitedly. "I'm pumped."

"Let's get with the grabbin' then," Axel said.

Jesse moved closer to them. "We're so prepared, we can't lose," he declared. "Cannot. Bring it in."

He held his arm in the center. Jane, Olivia and Axel's arms joined his. Even Reuben stood up and held up his paw to join in.

"'Dare to prepare' on three—no. 'Preparing is daring.' Nope. that's the same thing. Forget it. 'Team' on three. One, two, three—"

"—_Team!_" The group raised their hands up in the air, feeling more confident than ever.

"Prepare!" Jesse cried out one more time.

Axel, Jane, Olivia, and Jesse and Reuben ran off in different directions to grab the necessities. They were dead serious this time, and they couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

Jane ran to a tree and rubbed her hands together. "Okay, let's do this! For the team!" She punched the tree rapidly and repeatedly until the tree gave away, collecting wood. She then heard some chickens bawking not too far away from her, and suddenly got an idea.

She began sprinting towards the chickens, then once she neared them, she jumped over them as high as she could. She repeated this process until she had jumped all over the chickens. To build successfully, she would have to train her body. She was determined, so determined to help her friends win this. Nothing was gonna stop her now.

A few push-ups and runs later, she approached the lake. From the bottom of the lake, she saw three squids. "Dang, I don't have a fishing rod—"

A lightbulb lit over her head. Perhaps a ranged weapon would be a substitute for a fishing rod. She grabbed her bow and arrow, and aimed it at the nearest squid. She closed one eye to make sure she had precision in shooting. She took a deep breath, waited for the squid to swim to where she wanted it to be, then let go of her arrow. It hit the squid successfully.

"Yes!" Jane cheered. She proceeded to shoot the other two squids.

Once she was done, she walked into the water and collected the ink. She wiped her forehead, exhausted. "Whew. That was easy but hard to do," she muttered to herself.

Afterwards, she ran to the trees and continued punching them to get wood. Shortly after, she checked her inventory. She had 70 pieces of wood and 3 squid inks.

"What else what else…" Jane tried to remember. "Oh, yeah, yeah! Wool and stone, wool and stone."

She ran to the nearest cave. She proceeded to punch and collect all the stones until she had enough. Lastly, Jane had to get wool and then she was done collecting for the team. She walked around the forest, trying to find a herd of sheep so that it'll be easier to collect as much wool as she could. She only saw two or three sheep, but she needed a bit more.

"Seriously, finding a herd of sheep is like finding diamonds," Jane mumbled, walking. "Come on, herd. Show up, will ya? We need this wool for Endercon! It'll be easier this way if you all showed up at once."

She knew that calling out for them wasn't an option, since sheep didn't have the exact same brains as humans. The brunette checked her inventory again. She only had two wools. The small amount made her a bit frustrated.

"Come on Jane, that's too little," she said. "I need more."

Jane was considering giving up when she heard two or three baas. Her ears perked up. She walked quickly to the direction of the overlapping baas, and there it was. A herd of sheep, just like she had wanted.

"Haha!" Jane said. "Now to get some wool-"

"Oh, Jane! I see that you beat me to it!"

Jane turned her head to the front of the herd to see Jesse holding shears. "Oh wow Jesse," she said. "We were thinking the exact same thing."

Jesse shrugged. "Great minds think alike."

"Hey! That's my line!"

"Heh, always wanted to say that to you."

The duo laughed at each other's snarks. Then Jane rotated her shoulders, ready. "What do you say we collect some wool together?" She suggested. "That'll make things a lot easier."

Jesse nodded. "Sure. It's good to have some friends help you collect."

"But wait. I don't have shears." Jane remembered.

Her male friend laughed. "Then I guess I'll do it myself."

The brunette glared. "Hey! No fair."

"Relax, I was kidding," Jesse assured. "We can share if you want."

"Just don't hog it all to yourself dude." Jane snarked.

The male shot her a nasty look. "I don't plan to."

The two friends began shearing the sheep, each taking turns borrowing the shears. Their cooperation, combined with their fast-paced shearing, made collecting wool a lot easier and quicker. They were gonna get done in no time.

While shearing, Jane spoke up. "You know Jesse, I gotta say I'm impressed by your confidence and positivity," she told him. "Anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you."

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Gee, thanks," he said. "It's not really a big of a deal."

"_Not that big of a deal_? Dude," the girl replied. "You help us boost our morale, and you always know what to do, even in sudden situations. It takes some serious development and wisdom to reach that level! Don't be so humble about it."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I prefer not to boast about it too much," he humbly said. "Or I would turn out to be arrogant, like…"

Jane smirked. "Aid-douche and his ocelot followers."

Jesss laughed at her little name pun. "Yeah! That," he said. "We're definitely gonna knock them off their shoes with our terrifying and spooktacular giant Enderman."

"Like Axel said, I cannot wait to see the priceless looks on their faces," Jane imagined. "I will never forget it."

"Ditto. Shears."

Jane handed Jesse the shears. "Here leader."

"Thanks."

A good ten minutes later, the duo were done collecting wool.

"50 wool.." Jesse counted. "Now that's a lot."

"Let's put some good use to it," Jane said. "No wasting!"

Jesse laughed sarcastically. "_Hey!_"

He walked forward. "I guess we're done and about here. Let's meet back with the others and head to Endercon."

"With confidence!" Jane cheered.

Jesse smirked. "But not too much," he told her. "It'll blind us in the way of our focus."

"I know."

Jane looked at the sky, smiling. "You wanna know what's the best part about going to Endercon?" She asked. "Not just this year's, but for the past few years."

The male looked at her, curious. "What? Seeing creative inventions?"

"Nope."

"Going all crazy?

"What, no."

"Getting cool stuff?"

"_Nooooo!_"

"_Then what?!_"

She waited for a few moments. She closed her eyes, faced Jesse then opened them again, a warm smile on her face. "Jeez, you haven't realized it don't you?" She asked. "... It's getting to spend it with you guys. My best friends."

Jesse felt like slapping himself in the face. He was their leader for as long as he could remember, how could he have not realized that? He was a bit ashamed. For the past few Endercons, he was so adamant on building something with his friends, the thought slipped into the back of his mind. At this moment, he felt bad that he had forgotten all about it.

"... Well, of course, losing every time sucks,' Jane continued. "But going through it with you guys made the experience a bit better. Anyone facing it alone isn't cool, but having friends with you? Well ... we're in this together, aren't we?"

Jesse laughed. "Yeah, you're right," he admitted. "Man, I feel like an idiot for not realizing how important that was."

Jane playfully punched his shoulder. "More important than losing, actually."

"Haha, yeah."

"You guys are my only friends, and I would be so lonely and distraught if I was alone, not with you by my side."

Jesse looked at the sky. "No one is alone here in this group. We are together 24/7! Friends are here to support, comfort and give strength. We face whatever trauma and obstacle comes… together. We're in this together, thick and thin! If one of us faces something, we join them in facing it. _Together_!"

Jane smiled. Not only he was a great leader and friend, but a very supportive person who does not want any friends of his to be an island. He's there for them, and he's gonna make sure that he and his friends will stay close together and be bound by the numerous events they experience. Anyone would be lucky to have a loyal and supportive friend like him.

"Come on, Jane! Endercon awaits us!" Jesse called out, running. "No time like the present!"

Jane followed after him. "Cheater! You ran ahead!" But she was perfectly fine with him going ahead. She knew very well he wouldn't leave them behind. And for that, she was grateful, even from the moment she first met him.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! Well, the first part of an episode, since the latter is an hour long, so I'll divide each episode into three parts. Did you like it the first chapter I made sure to properly incorporate Jane into the story and show her bonds with characters. I expanded the training montage scene to give some time to show Jane's relationship with Jesse. And speaking of relationship, I think it goes far beyond more than a friendship…. **

**But of course that isn't the point of the story! I'll make sure to write out Jane's other moments with the characters and make her as useful, flawed and memorable as possible, as if she was a real character in the game. Here are some additional info about her..**

**Name: Jane **

**Personality: Jane is a determined, detailed, and level-headed yet stubborn girl. Because she is hot-headed, she easily gets angered by insults and can lead her to act impulsively without truly meaning to. Despite those tendencies, she is warm-hearted, caring, daring, righteous and has a strong sense of heroism.  
Ideal Voice Actress: Elizabeth Harnois**

**I won't be able to update that much because of the episode length and senior year, but I'll try to work as much as I can. Anyways, I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
